Magic is Science
by PurpleEagle
Summary: When Dave saved the world, he thought his problems would be over. But what happens when a certain alien witnesses a Morganian rising from the grave?
1. The Rising

"_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore…_" Doctor rolled his eyes at his companion. Rose sung to herself as the two of them walked in synch. They'd landed in Paris France in 2010 and decided to wander around and enjoy the night. They were a few blocks away from the TARDIS when he felt something…odd.

"Rose?" He asked her.

"_When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie. That's amore_..." Rose looked up at the Doctor,

"Can you feel that?" He asked her. Rose paused and looked at him,

"Feel what?" The wine she'd had earlier still lingered. There was a prickly feeling in the Doctor's spine that gave him chills; it made him glad he had his leather coat on.

"There's something going on, I can't tell-" A man cried out and the Doctor jumped and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Come on!" Rose pulled him, he complied and then they ran together and stopped in a cemetery. A lone man was standing in the graveyard; clouds of ash and dust whipped around in the air, as some of the dust went into the ground. Rose and the Doctor ran to the man and watched as a bony hand punched through the grass. As it started to unbury itself, it started to gain veins, tendons and skin.

Rose watched on horror as the rest of the body started to crawl out of the hole. But just as the skull started to show, the prickling feeling the Doctor had went away. There was a hissing noise and then a thunk as the skeleton exploded into dust, leaving a hole in the grave. The Doctor looked up and noticed the dust and ash was gone and the sky was now cloudy and he heard rumble of thunder. The lone man slowly approached the hole and glanced down it.

"What was that?" Rose spoke up; the man looked up and took in their appearance

"The dead were rising! Did you see it?" He asked frantically.

"We're you alone when this started?" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the hole. The man nodded; he was an older gentleman, easily could have been Rose's grandfather.

"I was visiting my wife, put some flowers down for her and then whoosh!-I was blinded by the ash and dust cloud. I shouted and started to run when that hole opened up!" He pointed to the hole. The Doctor knelt down and looked at the hole, the name-anything that could have been a clue. Then he spotted it.

"There." The Doctor pointed and looked at another grave. The grave also had a hole in the ground. Doctor looked at the man, "Got a torch?" He nodded and gave him the torch.

"What's your name?"

"John. John Victor."

"John; go home get some sleep, and don't worry about a thing." Rose assured him. John nodded and walked quickly home. Rose went to the Doctor's side.

Doctor took the torch and pointed it down the hole,

"Is that…?" Rose asked.

"It is… It broke out of the coffin." Doctor looked down the hole and could faintly make out the splintered wood.

"What could have done this? Brought the bodies back to life?" Doctor looked at her.

"I have no idea."


	2. Breakfast in France

"Dave…" Becky pointed.

"But Becky."

"It's dry and open, come on." Becky pushed Dave into the café. She and Dave were soaking wet from the thunderstorm they had to fly through to get to Paris.

"Table pour deux?" The waitress said.

"Uh oui." Becky spoke. The waitress nodded and led them to a booth and gave them their menus. They sat down and took a look at the menu. Becky glanced up and saw Dave frowning a bit.

"You can't read the menu, can you?"

"I took French in high school but uh…" Dave shrugged. The waitress came over and brought coffee for them. She took out her pad and pen and turned to Dave and stared at him. "I-I don't know what I want." He said, flustered. Behind Dave sat a blonde woman. She turned around in her seat.

"Can't read it?" She asked. Dave watched her point to items on the menu and translates the menu. She gave suggestions before looking up at the waitress and in fluent French, ordered for him. Dave thanked her and nodded to the gentleman seated across from her. He wore a leather jacket that still had water dripping from it. The man returned the nod and Dave turned to Becky, who started to talk to him about her time working at the radio station.

"Rose, we should go back to the TARDIS."

"And eat snack bars instead of a great breakfast in France? No way; Mr. Time Lord." Rose smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

Both couples enjoyed their meals, and left in different directions. Rose and the Doctor went straight back to the TARDIS. Dave and Rose, indifferent about leaving just yet, decided to go for a walk in a nearby park and watch the sun come out of the clouds when it finally stopped raining. Dave's phone rang; he pulled it out of his pocket and noticed the caller id. 'Balthazar'

"Hello?" Becky watched the clouds roll by and cover the sun's rays from hitting her face. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing Dave grumble about Balthazar. "We have to go back now." Becky nodded and started walking ahead; but stopped.

"Where did we send the eagle?"

"Uh…" Becky sighed, hoping it didn't fly back to New York. Dave glanced around and Becky noticed his ring glowed. When and why had he'd put it on? Becky looked at the skyline before she laughed.

"What?" Dave asked. Unable to answer Becky pointed. Sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower was their eagle. How no one saw it was astounding but they began walking towards the tower. The couple walked all the way to the tower and started to climb to the top, when the eagle finally woke from its nap it had taken.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless bird!" Dave huffed.


End file.
